Praetor at High School
by Storm-Girl-Hates-Hugs
Summary: Reyna was forced to go to high school after the war. Lupa wanted her to clear her head for a while. During this time, Reyna is stressing out, she meets new friends, makes rivals, and trying to hand in homework on time. Will she make it through a year?
1. Chapter 1

**So...Hi guys! This is my third story and I hope you'll all enjoy! Reyna and the rest of the PJO/HoO material goes to Rick Riordan. Without further ado, I present to you,**

**Praetor in High School**

-_After The War-_

Reyna's POV

Why Lupa, WHY! I had just been told by Lupa that I was to go to a _Mortal High School._ The school was named Goode High and it was across the country. In New York. Where the Greeks are. WHY! I glared hard at the _pilum _next to my door and growled. Let's just say that my temper out of the way and there are now two sticks lying on my floor. Grr.

"Praetor Reyna! Can I be the second Praetor whilst you're gone! Please!" Octavian asked as he walked into my room. I shook my head.

"I appointed that position to Hazel Levesque already. She was one of the heroes." I told him. Puny little augur. He glared and dropped something off. It was a purple backpack. Inside was a set of keys, an address, a mortal contraption called and _iPhone and an iPod_, A wallet filled with at least six hundred dollars, notebooks, headphones, and a gift card for this thing called iTunes. There was also a note inside. It read:

_Reyna, I've pre-payed the rent for your apartment._

_Inside are clothes, food, and other necessities._

_The gift card is for the phone and the iPod._

_The phone is for calls, text messages, and, my guilty pleasure, games._

_Have fun!_

_-Lupa_

_(P.S.- One of the teachers there is Percy Jackson's step-father. He will help guide you through the mortal world.)_

I bid goodbye to _Aurum_ and _Argentum_. I was going to miss these two sweet, adorable dogs. I walked outside and waited for the leaving ceremony. The cohorts lined up and said, "SPQR, Twelfth Legion Fulminata!" Lupa then appeared and said, "Ready to go Reyna?" I mumbled no quietly but was flashed immediately to my new home.

_Reyna's Here._

**So, how is it? Do you like it, hate it, want to run a pilum through it? Please though Review follow and favorite! Now question of the day, What Is Your Favorite Song? Bye!**


	2. First Day

**Oh My Gods! I'm sorry about the late update! Now, here's some random shit you probably won't believe and All stuff goes to Rick Riordan except I own the plot and Meghan. Enjoy!**

* * *

Reyna's POV

I stumbled through the door of my apartment. _Yes, The great Reyna Arellano __**STUMBLED**__ through the front door of an apartment._ I took view of the surroundings and judged the little home. It wasn't too shabby and the walls were white. There was a desk crammed into a corner with a laptop on top. I turned the iPhone and looked at all the _apps_. I checked the calendar app. The little screen showed me the day, which was Saturday. I checked the app with a music note on it. There weren't any songs and I looked at the iTunes store. I could buy them. A library was next to the desk. It had many books and I picked a thick book up. _City of Glass by Cassandra Clare. _Interesting. I will have to read this sometime.

_Time skip Sunday morning._

I woke up to the sound of that damned alarm clock ringing. It was upsetting since I wasn't used to this MORTAL surrounding and not working. I half-expected Octavian to run up to me and start praising himself and telling me why he should be praetor. I snapped back into reality. That was not going to happen for a year. I would be staying in this apartment for a year. Luckily, I was learning fast and had managed to figure out how to use the electronic devices I had been given. I learn fast, take my time on Circe's island as an example.

I shuffled towards my closet and pulled out a random T-shirt. I hoped it didn't look too provocative. I looked at the shirt and looked at the size. It was was larger than my normal size, but I didn't care. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a pair of dark purple Converse. I looked at my bedroom wall. Haha! My sword! Yes! It was mounted on the wall.

I went to the bathroom and cleaned up, then pulled the clothes on and tied the shoes to my feet. They were comfortable. I braided my hair and tied a gold rubber band on the end. There. I walked to my desk and opened the laptop. I clicked the iTunes link and went to the store. I looked at some songs and bought this one song I had heard. I only heard the song because a kid was screeching it at the top of their lungs. It was quite annoying. I mean the kid.

School was tomorrow and Lupa had left a note on top of the bed that said the address of Goode. I shut the laptop and walked out of the room, walked down the corridor and out of the house. I brought my phone just in case. It's not like anyone was going to call. I only brought it because I could. I went to a nearby cafe and bought a hot chocolate. Yay.

I walked back to my apartment and sat down at the small table. I sat there and drank my hot chocolate in peace. Peace and quiet. Peace and quiet until that annoying kid began singing again. NOOO! Why! I yelled at that kid to shut up and luckily it/they/she/he did. The voice was high pitch so it could have been a girl, but I wasn't going to take any chances. No chances indeed. It could be a boy with a girly voice!

I spent the rest of the day mulling around and hoping Somnus would let me actually fall asleep now. Soon enough, it was nightfall and I changed into pajamas. I crawled into bed and hoped that school would not be miserable.

_Next Day..._

I woke up early again to that blasted alarm clock and got ready for school. I pulled on a purple v-neck shirt and braided my hair. I pulled on some rolled up jeans and pulled on those purple Converse. I grabbed an apple from the kitchen and walked to Goode.

As the front steps appeared to come closer, I noticed some people staring at me. So I glared at them. If only they knew who I was. Luckily, I had a gold dagger tucked into my backpack and disguised as a pen. Yes, I know, so very original. I looked at the halls and navigated my way to the office. I received my schedule sooner or later and thanked the annoying lady at the desk. I found my locker soon enough and a girl appeared next to me.

"Hey, What's your name?" I looked up. She had brown-ish red hair and blue/green eyes with a tint of orange and gray. I decided she wasn't bad and I said, "Reyna, Reyna Arellano. And your name is...?" She responded with, "Meghan, Meghan Langford. What's your first period?" I said, "Math." She responded with, "Good luck, The teacher is a bit of a... what would you call her... Oh, a bitch."'

I laughed and she suddenly acted like she noticed something odd. I looked at her and she asked in a hushed tone, "I sense something odd about you. Are you a demigod?" I knew I shouldn't of done it, but I nodded anyway. She grinned and said, "Me too! Daughter of Athena!" I said, "Daughter of Bellona." She said, "Oh! You're a Roman! That's new. I'll see you soon!" She walked away and waved. I waved back.

Maybe high school isn't so bad after all.

**Sorry again guys. I will only update if I get at least Five reviews. Just five. Not much. Review, Follow, and Favorite! Now for reviews:**

**Princess Of Flames - Thanks! I wanted to do this because I had read so much Percy at high school, or Percabeth at high school. They are all fine, but  
there are so many about them and I wanted to be different without making it an AU.**

**AEDTFI –**** Thanks! You are just awesome!**

**Lucaaas123-**** I laughed at your review. I found it quite funny. Anyways, thanks! It really makes me happy to read reviews like this.**

**Question: What is your favorite song? I know I asked this last time, but I need a response to this! Seriously! **

**Bye, and stay awesome!**


End file.
